


《EC 今天复联结束啦》

by rchx



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchx/pseuds/rchx
Summary: 教授老万的日常生活( ´▽` )ﾉ还有漫威的cp们。





	1. 射箭

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaze风](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaze%E9%A3%8E).



> 本文会有很多章，预计至少是中篇小说。  
> 会有很多对cp看tag即可。  
> Ps:闺蜜组会有仅是闺蜜。
> 
> 设定为钢铁侠没有死，美队依然年轻，快银活的好好的(快银形象为x战警的版本，但和clint组sp( ´▽` )ﾉ)
> 
> 时间线为复联4之后，大家一起嗨皮的生活∪･ω･∪  
> 现在开始享用正文吧~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 教授老万的日常生活( ´▽` )ﾉ  
> 还有漫威的cp们。

Charles睁开眼睛，清晨的阳光从窗帘缝照在Erik的脸上。charles揉了揉眼睛，小心的移开Erik抱住自己的手臂，下床拿起了水杯。突然哗啦的一声，窗户碎了，一支箭直直的飞了过来。正当Charles惊叫出声时，它停在了charles的玻璃杯面前。床上的人做了起来，吻了一口他微张的嘴。“早安，Charles~”  
“sorry”窗外传来快银的声音，“clint想教我射箭。。。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好像知道怎么用了呐
> 
> 真好
> 
> 不知道该写点什么，1点了，不聊了，睡觉。。。。
> 
> 第一章略短，因为我是想到一点写一点(￣Д￣)ﾉ
> 
> PS :因为是想到什么写什么，所以大部分是日常生活(G分级)，有时候会变成E分级。还有，只会在番外出现abo世界观。


	2. 早上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 续上章，EC的早餐时间(￣▽￣)ノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要管名字的大小写，我懒的一一去改了(^_^;)

清晨草地上的露水打湿了银白的轮椅。charles已经不再抱怨没电动驾驶装置了，因为Erik正走在他的身旁。  
   
    他们在平台旁停下，erik将他抱起放在已经准备好的木椅上。面前的早餐还冒着热气，花瓶里一束太阳花在阳光下绽放。charles看向草坪上玩闹的学生们，用意念对瑞文和艾玛表示了谢意(早饭是她们做的)。瑞文对这种突然的声音习以为常，笑了笑，回了一声早安。而艾玛则吓了一大跳，手中的飞盘一个手滑，飞向地面。。。  
    
晨光洒在charles略带笑意的脸上，手慵懒的撑在勾起的红唇旁。 Erik拉椅子的动做顿了一下盯着charles，好像早餐不是桌上的美食而是他......直到charles转回头才终于坐了下来开始他们的早餐。  
   
   “昨天steve说他们过两天会来我们这。”在他们开始吃水果时charles说，Erik放下了悬浮在空中的水果叉。

    “嗯，stank和我说了，艾玛已经准备好了房间。”他擦了擦嘴，接着说“不过我不喜欢...”

     “Erik,我们的学校很久都没有客人啦~”charles嘟了嘟嘴，说道。  
    
“可是他们以来就会把学校弄乱，charles”他宠腻的笑着，用叉起一颗番茄递给查查。  
     
“Aaaaaa~” 突然传来了快银的喊声，只见原本朝天上射出的箭这时快速的下落，正好冲着琴! Scott马上打开了雷射眼羽箭化作了一团火可是依然阻止不了它掉向学生们。 Wanda看见后将它悬浮在空中。正当大家开始佩服她去复联锻炼的控制力时， Wanda把看似灭火了的箭丢在了树下。干燥的枯叶马上被点燃，一阵风吹马上变的很高。erik站了起来，正想动作却被charles伸手制止了。

   “Aaaaaee”iceman正好在树下看书，迟钝的发现了火烧屁股了，一下子把地面冻起一大片。Allerdyce(火人的名字)笑着用火清理了冰块。说他真不会控制能力，Drare(冰人的名字)马上和他扭打了起来...clint拍了拍吓傻了的银毛小子，由射箭引起的灾难算是结束了。

   “所以，我不认为他们来会弄的更乱。”charles吃掉了番茄。  
  “都听你的，都听你的，charles...”他缓缓的坐回座位上。突然觉得原来度假就应该和charles呆在希腊。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章闺蜜组出现:D


End file.
